


Its Going Down

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Descendants 2 - Fandom, descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: So what would happen if Ben found out that Mal had a history with Harry Hook? Would he not care about her past? Dive into it? Or would he make another decision that could end everything they have? You'll have to come inside and find out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the music video scene of Descendants 2: It's Going Down (hence the title's name)

King Ben in his Villain Kid blue apparel spoke out "Hey!" everyone looks at him as he speaks "We don't have to choose. We don't have to light the fuse. Mal whatever you do it's going to be a lose - lose, there's gotta be a better way." Harry watched the prince in curiosity and amusement. As if there was something interesting about this little king. "Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance. You'll have your say." Uma's pirate followers indicated how she was going to reply next if anyone was paying them any mind. "Silly king. You. Give me? You're gonna give me chance? Well not a chance!"

"Then before you two finish your trade, let me say at least one more thing. Mal?" King Ben spoke knowing everyone was watching but didn't care. "If you give the wand over to them and there is no reason for us to continue to be together. The kingdom should always be the top priority." Everyone was silent during this small moment of speaking from the king himself. Mal stood there unable to move. 'What is he saying? Would he give me up over the kingdom? He doesn't know I have a fake wand, doesn't he know I would do anything to keep everyone safe?' Mal thought to herself in that moment of making her decision.

Evie spoke up behind her "Come on Mal, don't worry we have this. Just give it to her so we can go home." Mal knew Evie meant Auradon, but she did miss calling the Isle her home even if they had lived like slaves. They had more freedom here than they did to start with than on Auradon itself even if she was soon to be queen. She hadn't accepted his marriage proposal, she felt she was still too young for that. Mal wanted more adventure in her life, the way things used to be. Up until the day she gave Uma her nickname 'Shrimpy' they had always been the bestest friends. Ready to take on the world with every chance they could. But, ever since that moment her mother instilled within her mind of being the most evil at all costs, she lost it all. Friendship, adventure, spirit, and even love.

Mal's eyes darted over to Harry Hook. They had gone out for quite some time in the past before he became completely loyal to Uma herself. Before Mal could make up her mind, King Ben broke free of his restrains. As he growled, his eyes changed from their normal beautiful hazel green eyes. Turning a medium shade of red that seemed to glow for a brief moment. Getting away from Harry he took off with the wand dashing off and to the exit while Evie, Carlos, and Jay chased after. They had figured Mal chased with them but her mind was no longer set on the bet for his life. For King Ben's life. For the one who fell in love with her without a magic potion. She should've seen this coming. A spoiled prince growing up with everything he could ever have. Falling head over heels for the first bad girl that walked through the gates of Auradon High. Would it be any different if Uma was the one to leave the isle in her place and she stayed?

Uma was as surprised though she laughed out loud after yelling at her crew to get the wand. "Don't bother, it's fake anyways" Mal's heart was breaking. She thought Ben would've loved her enough to trust her. Fell in love with her since before the cookies, before she came to the Island. Then she realized she was a sad cause he was using to help become a better king in the eyes of the people. Uma looked over at Mal ready to attack her though she could see something was wrong. Harry was now standing with Gil next to Uma in case Mal would try something against Uma. They would protect Uma at all costs though Harry almost seemed mesmerized by what was going on. 

Mal lost in her thoughts feeling as if everything she tried to get herself was worth nothing. Everything she did, felt, thought all came crashing down on her. Glancing up from her mindset her eyes changed completely green. As the look in her eyes proved she had something else in mind for what would occur next. "If Auradon wants a king like him, they can have him. But I'll no longer be that queen if I cannot have that trust." Talking about the plan the group came up with to keep them both safe. Magic swirled around her as it began to change her appearance in front of everyone. Looking up to the sky, Mal closed her eyes. Feeling the power coursing through her veins she focused on feeling every bit of it. Her long purple pulled itself into a high ponytail twisting until a long braid to her mid back.

Her outfit changed into purple leggings under a pair of darker purple shorts. Knee high matching boots with spikes yet opened toes. The heels were the same length though they stood out more against her light skin. Her top morphed into another shape. Settling into a sleeveless corset with a green matching choker. The choker had a purple dragon pendant. Purple reaching up her arms below her elbows with spiked green bracelets. The bracelets helped to throw the entire outfit together as the smoke cleared. Mal's outfit screamed more of villain bad-ass. More now than it ever did. To complete it, she wore a sleeveless leather black jacket accentuated her outfit. Uma stared with her crew in awe though she did speak up first. "So there is some evil still left in you huh?" Uma was mesmerized by the way Mal looked right now giving off a stronger evil vibe than anyone on the Isle itself.


	2. Off Into The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal opens up to her inner evil self, what will happen next?  
> What will Ben and her friends think? Will her friends join her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? I'm going to see what I can do here.

Ben began to return to normal as he ran out of breath slowing to a stop. "Ben wait!" he turned around to see the gang chasing after him calling out to him though he realized Mal wasn't with them. "They can't have the wand" "It's not the real wand, it was a copy, a fake to get you in our hands so we could keep everyone safe." Evie said shaking her head looking behind her for Mal to explain more on her part. "Wait, where's Mal?" Evie asked as Carlos spoke up "She was right behind us...or at least I thought she was." she always behind them, always following their advice and movements. Never doing her own thing, never being true to who she was, and always tired of not doing so.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ With Uma, Mal, Harry, and Gil ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So what, you think changing your outfit is going to make you a villain again?" Uma asked noticing the look Harry had in his eyes while looking at Mal. "Harry, back me up here." Uma said yet he didn't move nor did Gil who stayed close to Uma. "I would make a witty comeback but its a waste of time, we need to focus on leaving this isle for good." "Oh yeah princess and how do we do that and why would you help? All because the little prince broke your fragile heart?" "I have no heart, not anymore. So there isn't anything left to break." Mal wouldn't admit it but she left the lizard that was her mother sealed up in a jar in her room. It was able to keep telepathic communication with her magic so it was annoying. It was always trying to do something and saying things that were not true. Not yet at least.

It was time to show everyone what true evil looked like "Let's get off this isle for good. What do you say? Villain children take over the world, under OUR command." Not Mal's, not the boys, and not Uma's - more of the group them than ever. It was time to bring the original group of villain children back. To bring them into view verses the newest one that turned good for a better life to get what they all wanted. "And what did you have in mind to leave this place?" Uma asked taking notice that Mal's eyes glowed greener than ever. As a fade of magic came from the housing area where Mal used to stay, Uma watched the light go out. Where she put her mother sealed in a jar to get her out of her life for good. "Are you ready?" Mal asked with an evil grin as the pirates all watched her as she transformed. Into a dragon in which she didn't realize she could do until now though it made sense if her mother could do it. Then why couldn't she?

In her dragon form she flew into the air diving straight for the barrier. A crackling sound echoed throughout the wind. Everyone on the isle began to pay attention to what was going on. They saw a dragon and thought it was Maleficent returning. They all whined about how annoying it was going to be to have her back. Mal shattered the shield after tackling it once more. The magic never did work on dragons or lasted that long at least. Lowering herself back to the ground, Mal changed back into her badass human form saying. "Well what you are waiting for, any longer we wait and Fairy Godmother will be back here in an instant." Mal suggested as everyone got onto the boat under Uma's command. "ALRIGHT YOU SCALAWAGS YOU HEARD THE TWERP, LET'S GO!" Harry had finally snapped out of his day dream and walked with Gil onto the ship with the others.

Mal surprised Uma by linking their arms and walking onto the ship together. Uma was rather curious to know if this was a trick or not but she did take the shield down for them. Fairy Godmother appeared as stated she would with sparkles - if they wasted too much time. "You all called me back out here to put this wall back up. Can't you do anything good and be good for once?" Fairy Godmother asked. Though Mal was almost tempted to say they wanted to be good and joined the preppy school but what fun would that be? Uma glared at the fairy godmother and was about to tell the others to attack her. Though Mal left Uma near Harry as she used magic to float into the air without changing into a dragon. "You know fairy godmother, I do believe you should learn how to do something as well." "Mal?! What happened to you!? Did they do something to you!?" Fairy godmother thought Mal had changed to being good. So Mal decided to switch her appearance. Thus making it flicker as if she seemed confused with herself. The pirates and Uma watched as the light show began in awe and confusion. The sky around them was still as dark and stormy as ever.

Now Uma was wondering if this was a game or was Mal confused about who she could be. "Mal, it's okay I'm here for you." Mal's eyes switched back to green once fairy godmother got close enough. Then blasted her with dark flame magic she learned once when she was little from her mother. Fairy godmother landed on the ground of the Isle. "Looks like you're right where you belong little Fairy." Uma ordered the ship to set sale as soon as Mal was back on the deck with all them. Ben, Evie, and the others made it in time to watch the gang of evil children float off into the water at a high speed. Thanks to Gil working on the ship and making it faster.


End file.
